


Misha's Christmas Wish

by Helbereth



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: CrispyChat, F/M, Female Masturbation, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, Katawa Shoujo - Freeform, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helbereth/pseuds/Helbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha finds a way toward happiness over the holidays, and we glimpse one of many possible futures that await her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TongueTiedPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TongueTiedPoet).



**Misha's Christmas Wish**

  
The chill night air bit at Misha's exposed thighs, but she hadn't the time or inclination to bother throwing on some pants; she was in too much of a hurry. Winter hadn't yet started officially, but with six inches of snow on the ground and temperatures already dipping below zero, she didn't think the date mattered. Defiantly, she tried to tug her coat down a little lower to fight back some of the cold, but decided that was futile—she was only a few short steps from the boys' dorm. Crashing through the door ahead of a bitter rush of wind, she immediately slammed it closed and dashed over to try drying her snow-covered hair in the airflow from a nearby vent.

  
Momentarily not caring whether someone might be watching, she opened her coat to let the rush of hot air brush her bare chest, but quickly slammed it shut when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. A moment later, a very confused Hicchan passed by and blinked at Misha as she stood there staring at the blank wall. For just a moment he looked like he was going to ask something, but decided against it almost immediately. Once he had disappeared into the common room, she flapped her coat open once again and delighted in the sensation of warm air flowing over her bare skin; the exhilarating feeling gave her goosebumps.

  
After a few minutes, she decided her hair was dry enough and her thighs had unfrozen, so she held the coat closed and continued on through the halls. Along the way she passed by a few open doors, but the occupants were either out of view or gone elsewhere, so she managed to reach her destination without being seen. The bathroom at the end of the hall was hanging mysteriously open, and as she approached she could hear the shower running, so she stopped for a moment. She considered checking to see who might be inside, but the thought occurred to her that it probably wasn't her secret lover inside, so she resignedly continued along to his door.  
  
As she turned the lock, she wondered why they had to keep their affair a secret, but she had to admit it made everything a lot more exciting—just thinking about being caught got her excited. Slinking into the darkened room and closing the door as quietly as she could, Misha bit her lip and reached for the light switch. After flipping it on, she closed her eyes, dropped her coat and spun around wearing only a demure smile and her stockings. When there was no response, even after she let him have some time to recover from the shock, she opened her eyes to find that her paramour was missing.  
  
Thinking that really might have been him in the shower, she considered heading back out to check, but another idea popped into her head instead. Giggling to herself, she turned off the lights, tossed her coat onto his desk-chair and crawled up onto his bed. Leaning back against the wall, she fluffed her soggy drills, pulled her knees up and provocatively spread her legs, then planted her hands against the mattress so she could push up her plump chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position she'd ever put herself in, but she figured the view from the door would be amazing, not to mention erection-inducing.  
  
Five minutes passed, which Misha had sort of expected, but it was no less tiresome. She started to feel a pain in her lower back, and one of her arms was falling asleep, but she pressed on and waited another five minutes before letting her posture sink. Blowing out a sigh, she considered doing a little preliminary self-gratification to get her juices flowing and keep her head in the game, but she wondered if she might just have picked a bad time to surprise her well-endowed suitor. Well, that might be an exaggeration since he was more like her courtesan; neither one took the relationship that seriously, they just shared mind-blowing sex frequently.  
  
All that aside, they did maintain an exclusivity to their coupling, so she wondered where he could have gone. There were all kinds of activities happening around the holidays, and he might have gotten roped into helping with something by one of his friends—she really doubted he was off carousing with some other girl. Being an optimist—at least most of the time—Misha decided ten minutes was too short of a time to give up on her beau, or the satisfaction he could bring. So, lying in her lover's bed, she started thinking about how he would ravish her, and began teasing herself the way she thought he would once he arrived.  
  
Undoubtedly he would get her excited through some oral teasing, but since she couldn't reach herself with her own mouth, she instead licked her fingers and closed her eyes to pretend they were his tongue. She couldn't simulate her lover's heat either, but soon her own warmth was growing, which heated her fingers. Becoming more bold with each rhythmic rotation, she decided to slip her fingers inside, and soon she was rasping breaths and moaning softly. As her fingers imitated his thrusts, albeit with a lot less power, she tried to consciously prevent herself from climaxing; she didn't want to waste an orgasm in his absence.  
  
That idea worked for a couple of strokes, but soon all she wanted was for him to step in through the door, shrug off his clothes, and start pounding her into ecstasy. However, he didn't arrive, and she started losing control over herself, so her body was soon reaching its absolute limit. In an effort to stop the coming tide, she threw her hands against the wall and tried to calm herself down by thinking about anything other than her lover's hands caressing every inch of her body, planting kisses over every bead of sweat, and pumping his pulsing cock into her greedy pussy, but there was nothing else on her mind—she just wanted to cum.  
  
Only moments after pulling them away, one of her hands betrayed her mind and started rubbing her aching clitoris while the other began tweaking one of her painfully erect nipples. The stop and sudden start pushed her into overdrive, and after only a few more strokes, she began shuddering against the wall and flooding the sheets with an explosive orgasm. Barely conscious of her volume, Misha tried to stifle herself, but in the absence of his thick shoulder, all she had available to silence her ecstatic moans was her other hand, out of which she nearly drew blood via her clenching teeth.  
  
When the peak of the climax had passed, she continued rubbing—trying to induce a few extra aftershocks—until her hand fell away weakly. As she lay there giggling in the darkness, the last of the little climaxes keeping her high on euphoria, part of her felt disappointed that she hadn't held herself back, but she could still attribute the orgasm to her waylaid lover. Besides, she hadn't spent all her lust quite yet, not by any stretch of the imagination; she still had plenty of energy for a few more rounds once he returned from whatever task kept him away.  
  
In the meantime, once she got her breath back, she continued teasing herself while watching the crack of light under his door for passing shadows. Nearly half an hour passed without any sign of movement, and Misha was starting to cramp up again, even in her new, more comfortable position. Resting on a stack of pillows against the headboard with her knees up, and facing the wall instead of the door, she kept glancing at the impressive stain on the sheets from her earlier indiscretion. It was nothing that wouldn't have happened with him there, so the stain itself didn't bother her, but she still felt a little bad about starting without him.  
  
When she heard the doorknob rattling, she instinctively moved to cover herself, for all the good it would do, but she then remembered where she was and why she was there. Before he could get the key turned, Misha hopped over to her original spot and got herself situated just like before: knees up, legs spread, chest out, and she added a demure smile—a bonus to make up for her early start. Focusing her attention on the darkened door, in the few seconds it took for him to turn the lock she thought that it was probably better he had taken so long; her hair was dry, at least.  
  
As his hand swept over the light switch, Misha cooed, “Hello, handsome!”  
  
Feeling a tug against her shoulder, Misha turned to find the source of the interruption, but suddenly everything was dark. A few seconds of confusion followed before she realized her eyes were closed, so she opened them and sat up with a start. In front of her was the chalkboard, and on either side stood Hicchan and Shicchan, each one with a hand held out toward one of her shoulders. Groaning, Misha blinked and frowned, then nearly shrieked when she realized she was not only very aroused—enough to wet the seat and cut glass—but completely naked, and surrounded by a classroom full of leery-eyed teenagers.  
  
“WaHaaaaaaah~!” she screamed, slamming her eyes shut and starting to mumble, “I'm dreaming! This has to be a dream!” then raising her voice to yell, “Wake up Misha! Wake up~!”  
  
Opening her eyes, Misha nearly screamed again, but she stopped herself when she realized she wasn't naked in front of the whole class anymore. Instead she was someplace else entirely; a richly-furnished bedroom with billowing white curtains in front of a giant picture window, hardwood floors, its own private bathroom, and she was laying on a giant bed covered with silken sheets and enough comforters to keep an army warm. It wasn't terribly familiar at first, but, after a few moments, she remembered where she was, and who she was supposed to be with, but she wasn't sure, so she rolled over to check.  
  
There beside her was the man from her dreams, softly snoring as he lay on his back, the most adorable smile on his cherubic face. Memories rolled through her mind as she watched him breathing softly, and she smiled contentedly at knowing he would always be right there when she awoke. The dream had been so vivid, she recalled, because it was a memory from eight Christmases ago, back when she was still the pink-haired interpreter for her friend, the then Class President, Shizune Hakamichi.  
  
That night ended up having some dire consequences, and she felt so shameful in the aftermath that she nearly dropped out of school just prior to graduation. However, the man laying beside her had stepped up and taken responsibility, proposing almost on the spot when she finally told him about the pregnancy. Even with all the pressure from their respective families, the two of them stayed together through the turmoil, and that bond led to some incredible luck that resulted in her becoming a plus-size swimsuit model. Now she lived in what could be described as a mansion with their two kids—Mia, who was eight, and little Shizune, who turned three just last week—and her adorably cherubic husband.  
  
Running a hand up his leg, and letting it rest over his crotch to make him shiver, she greeted, “Morning, Stud-Muffin~! I had the most amazing dream...”  
  
“Yeah...? What about, Hot Stuff?” he replied groggily, reaching over to hug her around the shoulders.  
  
Smiling at the warmth from his embrace, she cryptically replied, “Merry Christmas, hon~!”  
  
“Merry Christmas, dumpling,” he replied softly—he knew not to ask when she didn't bother explaining something.  
  
As she lay there in his arms, all the past eight years of happy memories came flooding back. Their secret relationship in high school and her unexpected pregnancy, sharing Skype sex while they were attending different universities, their wedding, the birth of their second child, and all the places in the world her work had taken them since. Her husband was no slouch, of course. Being a skilled chef and aspiring restaurateur, he could easily support his family, but, while her looks lasted, he was perfectly willing to stay home and let her do the breadwinning—he was great at being Mister Mom.  
  
The dream about that auspicious night so many years ago suddenly made sense when she remembered what she needed to tell him. Back then it had been a disaster that nearly destroyed them both, and this time around it was no more planned, but they both wanted to fill the house with kids, lots of kids, enough kids to fill a classroom if they could. Their lucrative careers could certainly support that many, and they had already looked into adoption as an avenue, but, in about eight months, they'd be bringing their third child into the world. Shiina had been keeping it a secret for almost a month, but Christmas morning had arrived and it was time to fess up.  
  
Snuggling against him a little tighter, Shiina danced her fingers over his belly and started poking him gently as she asked, “Still awake, Stud-Muffin?”  
  
Nodding slowly, and furrowing his brow a little at the repeated term of endearment, he replied, “Not coffee-awake... but I'm here... Lookin' for some lovin', Hot Stuff?”  
  
His presumption made her giggle, but she wouldn't let it break her concentration. Taking a deep breath, she started rubbing his belly through the sheets to buy time—it also always had a calming effect on him, even back in high school. After a few moments, she kissed his neck and spoke in the more restrained voice she learned from having a baby in the house, “Maybe in a bit... but right now... y'know how I went to see the obstetrician last week?”  
  
Letting him stew with that cryptic message for a moment, Misha giggled aloud when his blue eyes popped open and he turned to face her directly. Barely able to choke out the words, he sputtered, “Y-you mean?”  
  
“Yup~!” she cheered.  
  
Sitting up swiftly, which left Shiina to roll onto her back, he bounded up onto his knees. “You're not kidding?” he beamed, trying to contain some of his glee until she started nodding briskly. “Yahoo! Merry Christmas, we're having another baby!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he leaped off the bed and ran around to her side. Sitting on his knees beside her, he grasped her hand and excitedly asked, “Is it a boy or a girl?”  
  
“It's probably way too early to tell,” she replied evenly, trying not to laugh at his exuberance.  
  
“Right...”  
  
“You're gonna be a daddy again~!” she said cheerily, reaching up to poke his chin, “I told you you're a Stud-Muffin~!”  
  
“Right!” he exclaimed, hopping to his feet and glancing around aimlessly. “Where're my shoes?” he asked, then bent down and retrieved them from under the bed. Bounding up, he sent another glance around the room and wondered aloud, “Where's my phone?”  
  
Pointing across to his nightstand, Shiina giggled and sat up against the headboard. “You'd lose your head without me~!” she remarked jokingly, stifling her laugh as he crawled up over the bed and dove for his phone. Taking a blanket with her as she headed toward the bathroom, she added, “I'll take a shower and get breakfast started while you call the cavalry~!”  
  
Turning a glance over his shoulder, he gave her a thumbs up and repeated, “Right!”  
  
As she neared the bathroom door, an idea struck her—a memory of something she hadn't done that night so many years ago—and made her turn a demure smirk over her shoulder. Dropping the blanket, which left her standing there naked in the morning light, she cooed, “Or... you can join me in here, and we'll call in the bombardment later?”  
  
He was already dialing, but immediately stopped to turn an idiotic grin at his wife. After a few seconds of indecision, during which Shiina shook her bare behind enticingly, he dropped the phone and practically leaped over the bed. Chasing her as she laughed, “Wahaha~!” he nearly bowled her over on the way into the bathroom. What followed was probably the best sex they'd ever shared, though that's how she described all their sexual encounters. Following their morning delight, the two lovebirds got dressed, got the kids their breakfast, and started working the phones—all their friends and family got happy phone calls that Christmas morning.  
  
That year, after so many tribulations in her youth, Shiina finally got the Christmas Wish she always wanted: a stable husband, a growing family, a comfortable life, and she was surrounded by love. And she lived happily ever after until the end of her days...

* * *

...Just kidding. Misha threw herself off the school roof when she found out she was pregnant, and this is the dream she had to comfort herself as she lay dying on the pavement. Merry Christmas, everybody!

* * *

Actually, that was a lie. All of this actually happened, Misha got her happy ending, and didn't die until after mothering a total of eight biological children—and eight adopted sons and daughters—some forty years later; breast cancer, very tragic. Have a safe drive home, folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of a day as part of a Gift!Fic exchange through the Steam group "Ms. Crispy's Burning Book Session," and originally posted through pastebin dedicated to my then Secret Santa recipient, TongueTiedPoet, this developed a possible Misha universe that I'd dreamed up a long while before.
> 
> As these notes are at the end, I'll mention that turning the opening into a dream sequence was an on-the-spot decision, and really just functions as a convenient way to fast-forward to the present incarnation of Misha, waking beside her husband some years later. The multiple endings are intended to give a last few tugs at the reader's heart strings, though I'll admit I don't know which one is what actually happened - I just know which one I hope happened.
> 
> Anyway, this will probably all get mangled, deconstructed, mistranslated and otherwise torn to bits because the site is still in beta, so I'm not sure what else to do except say, "Thanks for reading," and, "I hope this hasn't been turned into gibberish."


End file.
